Question: One of the following 8 figures is randomly chosen. What is the probability that the chosen figure is a triangle? [asy]
size(8cm);
path tri = (0, 0)--(1, 0)--(0.5, Sin(60))--cycle;
path circ = shift((0.5, 0.5)) * (scale(0.5) * unitcircle);
path sq = unitsquare;
pair sf = (1.9, 0); // Shift factor

draw(sq); draw(shift(sf) * tri); draw(shift(2 * sf) * circ); draw(shift(3 * sf) * tri);

draw(shift(4 * sf) * sq); draw(shift(5 * sf) * circ); draw(shift(6 * sf) * tri); draw(shift(7 * sf) * sq);
[/asy]
Explanation: There are 8 figures in total. Of these, 3 are triangles. Therefore, the probability is $\boxed{\frac38}$.